A Day of Dani
by withinadream16
Summary: Dani, changed a lot since Danny left. She changed her name, made new friends, holds a new identity in Amity Park. She's in high school, and has lived her own life without Danny Phantom around. But suddenly he's back, along with some old enemies...


**Okay so this is the first fanfiction I've uploaded in a while. Its an old one that I just feel like should be uploaded since I've added so much to a sequel which will be coming after I upload this. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Also I will updating my other story for Teen Titans sometime this month hopefully...I know I've been putting that off for quite some time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Danny Phantom except for my own characters. **

* * *

It all started with a scream. I sighed again as I saw the ghost mist come from my mouth. My body turned around to see a screaming crowd running frantically past me. My muscles tensed up. So there was the people. But no ghost. Where was it? My eyes searched around.

I took advantage of the opportunity to go ghost amidst the chaos of the crowd. I ran into the dressing room and went ghost. The red shirt I was wearing was replaced with a black and white jump suit that showed my belly. My jeans were also replaced along with my shoes with jumpsuit pants and different shoes. My black hair was white and in a ponytail. And to top it off my ice blue eyes were neon green.

In case you haven't noticed yet but I'm not Danny Phantom, instead I'm Dani Phantom. I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks and I'm a clone of Danny Phantom/Fenton.

I phased through the store and went into the hallway. I became visible and my eyes searched anxiously for the ghost. But there wasn't. Why would a crowd run and scream from nothing? Instantly I felt a burning sensation as I was pushed by a force into the ground. I winced from the pain but got up to see Vlad?

My eyes grew wild. That was impossible. Danny promised that Vlad wouldn't come near Amity Park before he left with the others to fight other ghosts, leaving me with Sam's and his parents five years ago. They had just left without any notice, we knew that they were planning on leaving, but we didn't know it would be the day after they told us. After that they didn't even call or even send a Christmas card. Probably didn't have the time to call to talk to us due to fighting all the time.

"Vlad" I hissed as I threw a ghost (ecto) energy ray towards him. I got up and ducked as he created a force field, making my ray bounce back.

"Well, Danielle I see that you've still made it after all these years. I can't tell you how much I've waited for this moment" He smirked as he sent several waves of ecto-energy at me. I flew up and ducked all of them.

"What? Miss me?" I created several blasts and waves of energy to hit him. He ducked and avoided almost all of them.

"Hah! Missed me!" He smiled. But as soon as he finished his mocking, my largest wave of energy hit him, sending him into the floor. Uncle Jack was right, after all about the element of surprise. I followed to find him not there anymore. He got away. Great, my creator got away. The last person that I wanted in Amity Park was roaming free. I was going to have to work on finding Vlad after homework tonight. My body phased through the floor and went to the dressing room and changed back. As I looked at my jet black hair, I studied the fact that I held the coloration of Danny but if it weren't for that and my hair style I was a dead ringer for Jazz. My hair was longer and layered more at the bangs that were now swoop side bangs, but besides that it didn't change that much. My purple backpack was on the side of the door, I grabbed it and walked out of the store.

It was time to go home anyway. Uncle Jack said that I had a surprise waiting for me at home today. It didn't take that long until I made it to Fenton Works-the Fenton's home. The familiar strange metal surrounding the brick house made me feel safe. Just one thing was different. There in the front was parked a jet black lambo. I stopped and stared at it. It was sleek and amazing with a powerful engine. My trigger finger was itching to go inside and look at the interior, I guess that was the Danny DNA talking since I was never really into cars.

Who owned a black lambo in that the family I came to love? My heart beat began to beat rapidly as I raced inside the house and found a strange sight. There was Uncle Jack sitting on the couch with a man who had jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a muscular build that would make most girls drool over. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans.

Next to him was a woman with raven hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was flawless and hair reached down her shoulders. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans and combat boots.

And standing up was Aunt Maddie with her short red hair and purple eyes, talking to a woman with long red hair and teal eyes. She wore a black jacket under a teal shirt and blue jeans. Her hair reached her waist and was the perfect shade of red. Aunt Maddie was holding out a plate of cookies to an African-American couple.

The man had a red beret on along a yellow tank top and cameo pants with black combat boots. He wore glasses but they didn't make him look geeky. His muscles showed through the shirt. He was ripped but not as ripped as the first man.

The woman had teal eyes and her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a yellow top with a pair of jeans. She also had on an orange jacket on. As soon as I entered the room, their eyes were on me. I had a feeling that this was the surprise that Uncle Jack had been talking about.

"Dani, you've grown so much! I can't believe how tall you've gotten" The woman with her hair in a ponytail hugged me. Valerie, the first real friend besides Danny I made. I returned the hug. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe how long it's been!" Valerie smiled at me. "Well turn around, I want to see how much you changed." She let go and made a circle with her pointer finger. I nodded and did as told. It was kinda embarrassing, but I knew that Valerie wanted to see every change because I just knew that she would take me shopping at some point during this visit.

"She'd be a dead ringer for you Jazz. If it weren't for the eyes and the hair." Tucker laughed. Valerie hit him on the head.

"She's her own persona. No offense Jazz. To me she's nothing like you. " Valerie smiled at the red haired woman.

"None taken. It's great to see you again Dani" Jazz nodded towards me with a sweet smile. That was Jazz's way of saying I'm happy to see you. The raven haired woman stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's been so long Dani. I can't believe how much you've grown." Sam smiled at me.

"Thanks Sam and Val" I smiled. But it faded away just as uncertainty grew as Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny this was your idea. You better give her a hug" Sam glared with fists clenched playfully. He nodded and smiled playful. Suddenly, I was in an embrace from my cousin Danny Fenton. Everything was alright again. It was supposed to be that simple, Right?

Wrong.

But it wasn't that simple. How could he just come back and pretend everything was alright? How could he forget the hurt and pain he caused me by pretending that it was okay? It just didn't work like that. Not anymore at least.

I phased through the hug.

The friendly mood was suddenly dropped.

Everything was silent as gasps were heard. I turned around and looked at him for the longest time. My eyes were searching for something, trying to tell him something.

Trying to tell him that I was sure was mad to say the least at him for leaving me. He was my role model, my cousin, the first family I had that cared about me.

And he just left me like I was nothing for five years. Now he came back pretending everything was the same. No way would he see that plan through. It wasn't the same. I wasn't the same. I grew up in the past five years. I changed more than he knew.

I wanted to hear him say sorry. Like he knew my pain through the glare. But when nothing came. I grabbed my backpack.

"Dani" Danny finally said as he stood in front me. I phased through him and went up the stairs. But at the top I turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me but I have homework to do" I said in one of my coldest voices. I was actually on the verge of crying. But I wasn't going to show him the tears from the past five years. I ran into my room which actually was the guest room but they turned it into my room. They painted it blue just like Danny's only a darker, deeper blue. I closed and locked the door. My mind decided on doing my homework instead of crying. Tears never solved anything.

It wasn't much, math was easy for me instead of hard like it was for Danny. In fact all my classes were easy, maybe when Vlad made me, he made sure that I wouldn't be bad at school in case I was perfect. It took me an hour to finish the work, which was a relief for me.  
_Beep! _My phone told me that I had a text message. I flipped it open and found it was Jake. My best guy friend, now we're not going to fall in love like Danny and Sam. We're best friends-that's it. Jake reminds me of Sam. He's got a gothic/skater/emo personality.

He's not full Goth, but he wears black all the time to rebel against the world of fashion and how they degrade people. Making them think that only people's looks matter, which was not what really mattered about a person. The skater/emo side is because his hair is in his face and makes him look perfect. He doesn't cut himself or is obsessed with skateboards. He's just a lot like Sam. He even has amethyst eyes, but they're a few shades darker.

_Hey I got the collection book you wanted by Poe. I'm on my way over to your house now_.

The text read. I turned to my window to see a pale skinned boy with amethyst eyes, raven hair in his face walking towards the door. He wore black baggy jeans that had safety pins and chains on them with a black t-shirt. This was not good at all. My heart pounded. I raced out my room and was half-way down the hallway when I heard.

"Hi, is Dani around?" Jake's voice was uncertain. I rushed down the hallway to the top of the stairs to see Danny looking at Jake like an overprotective father would look at Jake. And let me tell you something, at first Uncle Jack banned Jake from the house for several weeks until he first let him to go to the bathroom after Jake practically was dancing and begging to let him in instead of slamming the door in his face like the first time. Jake looked very nervous. He saw me at the top of the staircase and his nervous face was filled with relief.

"Dani, ready to go to the Nasty Burger?" He smiled at me. I slid down the railing for the staircase and stopped due to the fact that I couldn't phase through Danny this time. Jake didn't know that I was Danny's cousin, I changed my last name to Smith to avoid trouble in school as well change the spelling of my first name from two n's to one. And everyone thought that I was adopted. At least that was what I told them.

Especially Jake who was one guy who thought that Danny Phantom was one cool dude. When I first met him, he practically worshiped him. At least he was better now, he didn't follow Danny's trips and fights online as he used to everyday in the eighth grade. Even though it was strange for me at first when I realized that Danny wasn't coming back, but it was a comfort to know where he was.

"Sure" I smiled at him and turned to Aunt Maddie. "I'll be back around six. Is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Have fun. And Danny?" She made both Danny and I turn around to face her. "Dani be safe. And Danny dear please move and let the poor girl go." I sighed of relief when she said that. I passed Danny who had a frustrated look on his face. It made feel a little guilty for not telling him, but he didn't ask-so ergo it wasn't my fault. But as soon as we were a good distance away from the house, the feeling went away.

"So who was the guy who answered the door?" Jake sighed as his amethyst eyes glanced at me.

"It's a family member. I don't want to talk about it." I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. Trying to avoid the whole I'm actually that guy's clone thing.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked as we looked down. The sidewalk was becoming suddenly very interesting.

"I don't know. Jake" I paused to meet his eyes. If there were one person to trust with the family secret, it would be Jake. And since Danny got to choose who to tell-why not tell? It was equally mine own secret as his. And the guilt trips from the past five years were weighing me down. All the lies I told him. "I need to tell you something"

"What is Dani?" Jake took me serious. His attention intent on me and focused. His amethyst eyes just stared at me.

"Follow me" I glanced around and found my sights set on the abandoned building across Fenton Works. I ran into the alley way behind it and climbed my way up the fire staircase. Jake followed every step. I decided on the top floor which was the 3rd floor. I phased my hand through the window and unlocked it before Jake got up to the platform I was standing on.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jake asked as I opened the window.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you" I whispered to him and he nodded. I went inside the apartment building and Jake followed, heisting at first though. Like he was afraid of dying. Ha! I was already half-dead. There wasn't much to look at the apartment was only floors, walls, and windows. If you want details, I'll give you details. The room was in fact, very pink. There was a red plush floor with pink walls and white siding on the windows and floors. In fact I think that the room belonged to a prostitute, along with every other room before they were kicked out of town. Why did I think this you may ask, well inside there was a sign saying,

"Love Hotel" above a desk in the room below us.

"Now can you tell me?" Jake asked a low voice. I nodded.

"But you might want to sit down" I sighed as I closed all the curtains in the room.

"Why? I mean it's not going to kill me is it?" He joked but I didn't laugh which made him nervous. It could kill him after all. The danger of knowing. I've faced death a couple of times but I never had to worry about the life of another as well my own that knew my secret. Jake sat down silently awaiting to hear my next few words. I walked in front of him and turned around to hug myself.

"Dani?" He asked uncertain of what was next. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. This was it.

"Going ghost" I said and the bright light flashed. I turned into Dani Phantom and turned around. Jake backed into a wall. Amethyst eyes were wild and frantic. He was scared of me. "Jake, it's me Dani" I whispered to him. Jake stood up to me in disbelief.

"Dani? How are you-what's going on?" It was then that I told him the how I came to be story. And it took me a matter of three seconds to say it all the first time, so I had to say again only slower the second time. Only then did he have real reaction.

"So you're Danny Phantom's clone that was made by Vlad who wants to kill you to find out why you survived. And when Vlad made you, you were a girl and twelve years old?" Jake tried to get it all out. I nodded.

"Dude! That's awesome! I can't believe that you didn't tell but that's okay since you didn't know if you could trust me. This is so cool!" He jumped with joy and excitement. His reaction nearly made me faint. Instead I slyly smirked and stood up.

"So do you want to-" I was cut off by my ghost scent and another voice.

"Well well. I'm glad to see you've grown into such a beautiful young woman." A cold voice made me hiss as my body grew cold. I turned to see…

"Dan!" I hissed at the evil Phantom. Tall muscular, and built like a steel train. I couldn't handle him alone. I hated to admit that he was actually very scary to face alone, but I had to protect Jake. My eyes widened as he created a large wave of energy. I pulled Jake down and phased us both through the building. We had to get to Danny as much I hated to admit it; he was the only one that could handle Dan. We both knew that.

"Dani? What's going on?" Jake asked me as I pulled him to run across the street with me. We were almost at Fenton Works when I was hit with a ghost shield. Dan must have turned it on by the access remote in Danny's Lambo. Stupid Access Remotes. And the time that it would reach him, he would have been out of its reach. I landed on the street from the blast causing Jake to fall.

"Dani!" Jake hissed at me with concern. I stood up and threw him inside the shield in single motion.

"Get Danny! Tell him Its Dan!" I hissed at him as I created a force field to protect me from Dan's hits. It wasn't going to hold at all. In fact it didn't hold, I was pushed against the ghost shield and still hit by Dan's wave of ecto-energy. He held me by my arm against the shield.

"Dani!" Danny's fists were against the shield. It was a trap. Of Course it was. It always was. Great.

"What is this?" Valerie's voice screamed as she pushed against the shield. Everyone in there was trapped. Including me who was outside of the freaking shield.

"You know what? With you and Danny out of the way, Jake will be destroyed along with the rest of this puny town. And Sam will be mine." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as they glowed. My face hardened as I felt a new power surge into my voice.

"Don't you ever touch them. NO!" I held the voice of no in a ghostly wail and luckily enough no one was around to see me change back. The ghostly wail was something I found out about my 2nd year after Danny left. It takes all your energy away but it would be worth it if I could use it take down Dan. I looked up to see that Dan was not only out but also frozen. My eyes widened.

I had never really mastered the ice powers which I had gotten the same second year after Danny left. But I never used both my ghostly wail and ice powers at the same time. It would explain why I felt too weak to move. I fought against collapsing and stood up. There was the remote to the ghost shield, on Dan's belt.

I made my way over in three large painful steps. The remote wasn't frozen thankfully. It was easy to grab. Turning, I felt a rising numbness around my body. It was getting hard to move. My body collapsed, but I wasn't giving up on the fight not without saving the others. I pressed the off button and all my energy was gone. I felt a warm body lift mine up and I turned to face Danny.

"I'm not the little weak girl you left here anymore" I smiled weakly at him. Then let the darkness consume me.

"Dani?" Valerie's voice could be heard. Where was I? There was nothing but dark bleak blackness around me.

I was floating. Was this my home in the Ghost Zone? Utter Darkness? "I can't believe that you managed to beat Dan by yourself. But girl you didn't have to nearly kill yourself in the process." Nearly kill myself, what was she talking about?

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. We all are. I've just having trouble seeing you like this. After you freed us, Dan broke free as well. Danny nearly died while fighting him. We had you on the side and you said let me finish it. Tucker and I thought that you were dead. Valerie was out because she went straight for Dan in anger. But anyway, you were the one to finish the fight. Dan was weakened from the fight with Danny and Danny was using his last energy to protect Sam. When you used the ghostly wail again. Only it wasn't the ghostly wail or the ice powers." Jazz's voice stopped. Then what? I remember hearing Danny's and Jake's voice screaming out of everyone else's.

_"Dani! NO!"_

But nothing before or after. What happened?

"Dani? Can you hear me? Jazz and Valerie say that you can but I don't know." Tucker's voice came up. "I guess that you're one of the bravest and craziest teens I've ever met. But I'm extremely proud to you. You're getting a medal, today. From the city of Amity Park as Dani Phantom of course. Everyone's so proud of you. And the president's going to come and give a second medal tomorrow as well as the next week the entire world's giving you a medal." Tucker's voice stopped. What did I do that was so worthy of getting a medal from every nation? I don't even remember it.

"Dani, we're so proud of you." Aunt Maddie's voice came up this time.

"And we just want you to know that you're a daughter to us. No matter what" Uncle Jack's voice came up as well. I wanted to cry so much but I couldn't. Wasn't that what I wanted? To have the approval and the love from My Uncle and Aunt? To be accepted and loved? To feel safe and secure when the darkest of times come? I felt tears come to my eyes but I knew that they weren't real tears. I was in a coma-that was the only thing that I could think of. And where I was floating wasn't even real. I was in my mind.

"Dani. I'm so proud of you and honored to know you. I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me and Danny. I feel so stupid for trying to protect Valerie when she was down. My gun was out of my hands in a matter of three seconds. Danny came in and really fought Dan. You should have seen him. It was incredible. But even after all that. They were evenly matched. Both of them were weak. And we all knew that whoever made the next move against the other will have died. But you stood up and started to walk. We all thought that you were dead. I was holding Danny up." Sam paused. "Jake was being held back by Jazz and Tucker. He's really such a sweet guy. And just between you and me, a cutie. He's a lot like I am, which is very good. Anyway you were standing between Dan and me and Danny. You were so strong. I'm so proud of you. And I just wanted to say that I love like a sister." Sam's words brought tears to my eyes. All I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted. Now that I was, I couldn't even hug them. I couldn't even see them again. I still felt empty anyway, so it didn't matter right?

"Danielle" Danny's voice made my heart stop. This was it. I was going to finally hear his words. "I just wanted to say that I'm the proudest and most thankful of you. But I'm also sorry" He took in a deep breath. "You're right to be angry at me. I left you alone for five years and I came back expecting the little girl I left. But you're not. You're so different and mature. I feel like I've failed to protect you and to be there for you." He took in another breath. Was he sobbing? He was. "Danielle I'm so so sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Oh my god. I wished that I could be there and tell him that it was okay. That I did forgive him and more.

"You'll always be my little sister. Not cousin anymore, there's no other way to describe our relationship anymore. When you wake up, and if you say cousin I'll say no sister. And I'll even fight you for the right to say it. I won't accept cousin anymore. You're my sister." His strong voice disappeared. I was accepted. I was loved. I had a family finally. But why I did I still feel empty? Why didn't I feel complete? Why did I feel like I was missing half myself? I could never stay like this. I needed the other part of me. But what was the other half?

"Dani." Jake's voice made my heart skip several beats. "Why did you have to jump into the fight again? I thought that you were dead. I wanted to stop you. I wanted to be the one in your place. Why didn't you throw every single one of your powers at him in the strongest form you could create? Not only did you knock him out. You knocked him out and he was sent past Pluto while he was going to destroy the earth." He took a deep breath in and breathed unevenly. Jake was crying. And it was through the sobs that made my heart break that I remembered the incident.

_Flashback_

_ "Danny! He's not going to make it much longer!" Jazz hissed above me. My eyes flew open. I was going to protect him from Dan like he protected me from Vlad. I was fed up with it all. I stood up and fought through the pain._

_ "Dani?" Jake's voice made it to my ears. I glanced at him to see him held back by Tucker and Jazz. So I continued to walk through the pain. I didn't care about the pain anymore. I was going to save them, if it was the last thing I was going to do. They were my family whether they wanted to be or not. I stood in front Danny and Sam._

_ "Dani?" Danny whispered. But I ignored him as Dan walked up to me. I glared at him. _

_"What are you doing? Trying to save him? It isn't worth it Danielle." Dan chuckled at me. I glared a cold face at him. Then I realized what I could do. What I was going to do. I turned to see Danny struggling to get up. It was going to be worth it.  
"I want you to be proud of me. I want you to be proud of who I am now. Not who I was, if I don't make it. I love you guys. You're my family. And Jake" I turned to face him. "I love you more than anything" I whispered under my breath, finally realizing the truth of it all. Unlike I said before, we were meant to be I suppose. But he didn't hear me. And I faced Dan who didn't hear my words for some strange reason. This was it. He started for me but I threw everything at him before he hit me. _

_ "Dani!" Jake's and Danny's voices were the last thing I heard. _

_End Flashback. _

"I'm proud of you and all. But why?" Jake's voice crackled for a moment. "Don't you know how I feel? How much I can't live without you? I love you more than life itself. If I wasn't held back, I would have stopped you. Not just get put Dan in the Thermos. I wanted to kill him more than anything for causing you to go into a coma. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it without you. I need you. I think I love you. Please wake up, I want to be able to feel life in you again. Not just this icy cold feeling in your hand." My heart ached with every word that he said.

I suddenly felt a warm feeling in my right hand. Did I love him? When he said I love you, my heart skipped several beats and for a moment I felt complete. I craved to touch his hand. It wasn't fair at all. I could feel and hear him but not communicate. I was tired of fighting this comatose. I wanted to scream.

"I'm so sorry Dani, but I've been holding on for what seems like a lifetime already. I can't stay much longer to see you like this." His hand was leaving mine. I couldn't handle being alone any longer. My eyes flew open for the first time, and I found myself in a hospital room. But it didn't matter. I sat straight up.

"Jake please don't leave me!" I cried out to him. Finally I felt real tears running down my face and my throat was dry. I gripped his hand as he looked at me for the longest time. I could see his tears, his long hours staying awake and crying, his pain. I could see it all.

"Dani, I'm so sorry. Please Forgive me." He whispered as I hugged him. Soon everyone I had heard, came in and hugged me at once. And for the first time, I felt complete. I felt loved, safe. I had a family.

* * *

**Please Review. Otherwise I wont upload the sequel and trust me-the sequels a lot better than this... **


End file.
